1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate transport with substrate holders each capable of transporting more than one substrate at the same time.
2. Prior Art
Mattson Technology has a system known as its ASPEN system that moves two semi-conductor wafers into and out of a process chamber at the same time. Batch systems, single wafer systems and cluster tool systems are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,601 discloses a substrate processing apparatus with multiple processing chambers and a substrate transport apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,276 discloses a substrate transport apparatus with two substrate holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,600 discloses a coaxial drive shaft assembly of a substrate transport apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,722 discloses a rotatable palette that holds four wafers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,965 discloses a multi-planar electrode plasma etcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,096 discloses a take-in-and-out chamber with side-by-side take-in and take-out positions. Other related art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No.: 1,190,215 U.S. Pat. No.: 2,282,608 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,730,595 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,768,714 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,823,836 U.S. Pat. No.: 3,874,525 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,062,463 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,109,170 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,208,159 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,666,366 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,721,971 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,730,975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,907,467 U.S. Pat. No.: 4,909,701 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 5,151,008 U.S. Pat. No.: 5,333,986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No.: 5,447,409 PA1 EPO Publication No.: 0423608 PA1 Japanese Publication No.: 2-292153